Trixie does have a heart
by StormHoof
Summary: Trixie is kicked out of ponyville, Now she wants to get revenge. But she cant' because she's fallen for the only pony who had ever stood up to her, wronging her in the process, Twilight Sparkle. Please review!
1. Trixie Becomes A Student

/-  
/ Story: Trixie Does Have a Heart / Chapter: Trixie becomes a student / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Twilight sat in her study, pooring over scroll after scroll as she tried to figure out her magic detection spell. It would tell her if anypony who could use magic entered the village, except for the princesses. It would also show her who it was that had entered.

Finally, when she was ready, she cast the spell and decided to test it. She teleported outside the village and trotted in. Immediately she felt her horn light up as it detected herself. Then and image of herself appeared before her. Satisfied, she cut off the flow of magic, and headed back to the library to study the stars some more.

Little did she know, a certain Unicorn had been watching her from a bush. Trixie watched her leave, and wanted so badly to enact her revenge there and now. But she knew it would require more planning. She immediately headed back to her little shelter she had erected not to far from the village that had spurned her.

She entered and pulled out a book. She wanted her revenge so badly, but as she looked at the book full of images of the purple mare, she felt that feeling again. She couldn't do it. For some reason, the fact that Twilight had stood up to her in a way nopony else had, made her feel strange. Trixie wishes she could tell you how she feels. she thought to herself.

Trixie sat there as a tear began making a path down her cheek. She wiped it away. No, she couldn't cry like this, She was the Great and Powerful Trixie! She could easily go and tell her how she felt. Steeling her resolve, she left her shelter and entered the village, unaware that she had set off Twilights spell.

Twilight watched as the familiar Unicorn trotted throught the town square, headed for the library. What is Twixie doing back here? she thought curiously as she waited outside the door. Suddenly the Unicorn came into view.

Trixie trotted up to the unicorn who had captured her heart. She had come up with an idea to get closer to her.

"Hello Twilight." she said, using her usual tone of arrogance.

"Um, Hi Trixie, Why are you here?" she said, the annoyance in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Well, you see, Trixie realized when you ran her out of town, that she was not very good with magic. Trixie wishes to study under you and learn more about magic." She said, turning her head so Twilight wouldn't be able to see her blush.

Twilight eyed her cautiously.

"I don't see why I can't teach you some of what I know, But first, we need to work on your attitude, and that annoying habbit of refering to yourself in the third person." she said as she invited her in.

"Trixie would like to thank you Twilight." she said as she entered.

"Thats what I'm talking about, you need to learn to stop refering to yourself as 'Trixie' all the time." Twilight commented.

"Trixie is-I mean, I am sorry." she said, trying not to call herself by her own name.

"Thats a little better, Follow me." she said as she entered a room and had her follow her up the stairs. She pulled a book of the shelf titled Magic: The Basics.

"We'll start you on this. This book contains everything you need to know about basic magic, which you must master before moving on to more advanced levels of magic." she explained.

Trixie was confused.

"Um Twilight, Trixie alrea-I mean, I already know all this. Why must Trixie-I mean, why must I learn this again?" she asked. Trying her hardest not to refer to her name.

"Ok then lets test you on what you know." she said as she had Trixie complete a whole wide range of tasks, using only magic. Trixie flawlessly completed them all.

"Ok, so you've got tha basics down. Now to teach you the teleportation spell." she said as she handed her a sheet of paper.

"On that paper is the spell. I want you to memorize it by friday, and then i will test you on it. And Trixie, Please don't do anything stupid." she said as she headed up.

"Um, do you think I could stay here? I only have a small little shelter outside the village, and it's really lonely out there." she said, looking with a puppy dog pout at the frowning mare.

"I guess you could use the spare bed." she said as she pointed out a bed over in the corner of the upstairs room.

"Thanks so much Twilight. Trixie is very happy." she said.

"Ugh, we'll work on it." Twilight mumbled to herself before going to bed.

Trixie sat there and watched her accend the stairs. She was glad that Twilight hadn't caught her staring at her flanks, which, despite her being a bit of a bookworm, were well formed. She blushed as certains thoughts graced her mind. She wanted so much to tell Twilight how she felt, but she was worried what she would think. Or if she would even like her back. She looked down at the paper and saw the long spell scribbled on it.

This is going to be a long week she thought to herself as she headed up to the spare bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, much better than the one she had clumsily made in her little shelter. She lied her self down and looked longingly over at Twilight as she slept.

Soon, Soon Twilight she thought as she passed out.

When she awoke, she looked over at twilight's bed and noticed it was empty. She got up and trotted down the stairs and found Twilight burried nose deep in a book. She looked around and noticed that something smelled really good.

"Twilight, do you have something cooking?" she asked.

"Actually spike is cooking something to eat for you right now. I already ate." she said as she resumed her reading.

Trixie trotted into the kitchen where Spike was fixing eggs and dafodil sandwhiches.

"Mmmh, that smells amazing." she said, startling the small purple dragon.

"Oh, it's you." he said, a sound of irritation adorned his voice.

"I understand if you still hate Trixie." she said, "Trixie is-I mean, I am sorry." she said, Trying her best to do what twilight had told her to do.

Today was going to be a looooong day, She could tell. 


	2. A Spell Goes Wrong

/-  
/ Story: Trixie Does Have a Heart / Chapter: A spell goes wrong / Author: StormHoof32 /-

It was wednesday by the time Trixie had managed to memorize the spell. She had been told by Twilight, to not do it until friday when she could be there to monitor her. But being the over eager showbiz pony she was, she couldn't resist. She had secretly in the middle of the night, snuck into the basement and tried it out. At first it didn't work, but when she got it right, she found herself outside the library. A little farther than she had wanted but it had worked.

She snuck back into the library and went up to her bed, lying down and once again stared at Twilight as she fell asleep. It had become almost automatic to her. She would go to bed and stare at Twilight until her eyes began to feel heavy. She couldn't get enough of her face, the way it was angled, her well kept mane, and it's colors. They weren't as vibrant as her own tail and mane, but she could not help but stare.

When Trixie awoke the next morning, she got out of her bed and noticed that Twilight was still asleep. Strange? she thought before looking and seeing that spike too was still asleep.

What is going on here? she thought with a look of confusion.

She went to go downstairs when she heard Twilight speak.

"Trixie, where are you going, I wanna cuddle." she said.

Trixie was shocked.

"I...uh." was all she could say before she was lifted by a purple aura, into the bed.

"I love you Trixie." Twilight said as she kissed Trixie on the snout.

Trixie bolted upright in her bed. It had all been a dream, a absolutely wonderful dream, but sadly still a dream. Trixie looked around noticing that Twilight and spike were gone. She looked over and noticed a note.

Trixie,

I have gone to Canterlot to get some new books for the library. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone,  
and if you need him, Spike is at Rarity's. I'll be back in a few hours.  
-Twilight.

Trixie smiled. She had a few hours to practice the teleportation spell. She focused the magic into her horn and used the spell.

3 hours later

Twilight entered the Library and began placing the new books on shelves. She had them brought there in a special cart, it could fit an infinite amount of objects. When she finished placing books on shelves, she noticed that Trixie was lying on the lIbrary floor. She trotted over to wake her up, but when she turned her over, she noticed that her eyes had gone completely white.

Twilight Immediately teleported to spike and had him send a letter to the princess.

She waited patiently with spike, for the princess to arrive, There was a flash and, standing before her, was princess Luna!

"Luna what are you doing here! I thought Princess Celestia was coming?" she asked, quite surprised.

"I recognized the description of your friend in the letter. I know what's wrong with her." Luna said as she looked Twilight in the eye.

"She has tried to teleport and ended up in her own mind. I have only seen this happen once, and unless somepony goes in and manages to find her and pull her out, she will be lost." Luna explained.

Twilight looked at the princess, trying to get her mouth to work.

"Twilight can do it! She's always ready to help a friend!" Spike said as he hugged her.

"I-I'll do it." she replied.

"Ok, I will cast the spell that will send you into her mind, but be careful. You may be lost just as easily as she can. Once inside, you need to get her to remember how she got there. Then you must teleport both of you out of her mind." Luna explained as her horn began to glow. "Good luck Twilight Sparkle." she added before Twilight disappeared.

She opened her eyes and found herself standing in the Library. She looked around, thinking something must have gone wrong, until she noticed that Luna and Spike were no longer there. Then she saw Trixie trot in.

"Twilight, I'm back. I missed you alot." she said as she trotted up and kissed Twilight on the lips, leaving her completely bewildered.

"What's wrong love, did you not miss me?" she said, the hurt evident in her voice.

Twilight realized she had to say something.  
"I-I uh." she said, trying to formulate a coherent thought.

Trixie's expression immediately changed to a much happier look.

"Of course, I forgot, you're still not used to me kissing you huh." she said as she hugged her, "It's ok, I mean we only started dating yesterday." she added.

Dating!

Twilight was frantic until she remembered why she was here.

"Trixie you have to listen to me. You are trapped in your own mind, I have to get you out, but I need you to accept this in order for us to escape!" she said, leaving Trixie looking slightly confused.

"I-I don't understand. Why would this be a dream? Everything is so perfect." she said smiling at her.

"I have no other choice." Twilight said as she used her memory spell on her.

Immediately, Trixie fainted. After a few minutes, she came to.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked.

"Trixie we are trapped in your mind and we need to get out." Twilight said as Trixie got up.

"All Trixie remembers was trying to teleport and now I am standing here." she said.

Twilight smiled as she realized that Trixie wouldn't remember the kiss.

"Grab my hoof." Twilight said as she focused the magic into her horn. Teleporting themselves out of her mind.

Twilight once again found herself standing on the library floor. She looked around and saw that Luna and Spike were waiting. Twilight looked down and saw that Trixie's eyes had returned to normal. Trixie began to stir as Twilight levitated her into her bed.

"Thanks Princess, for all the help." She said.

Luna just nodded. "If you ever need mine, or my sisters help. Just send us a letter." she said.

Twilight bid her farewell before going up to her own bed. That little excursion into Trixie's mind had exhausted her. She lied down, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss. It had felt...nice. For some reason, she had seen Trixie's true feelings for her, and she liked it. She looked over at Trixie and was lost in her mane. She had never noticed how bright and beautiful her mane was. It was much prettier than her own plane mane. Trixie loves me? was all she thought before passing out.

A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I didn't really go into much detail, do largely to the fact that I am writing this at 10:30 at night, and I'm tired. I hope you all enjoy this. And this is where things will get, hopefully a lot more romantic. 


End file.
